Of Escorts and Duels
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: It all started when Weiss asked a favor of the one man in Beacon who infuriated her, Jaune had been looking for a chance for a very long time and he finally get's it. Empire (JaunexWeiss), Solar Eclipse(SunxBlake), Pink Lotus(RenxNora), Sea Flames (YangxNeptune), Razzle Dazzle (RomanxNeo). Please to be forgiving me now.
1. The Princess and the Knight

**Hello my dear readers, it is I King of Shadowed Ones here to bring you my sincere apologies, especially to those of you who follow my other RWBY fic Stages. I needed to take a small break from writting the next chapter for it when I thought I'd right a small little one shot fluff... My editor and compatriot King and Commoner has threatened to shoot me if I ever tell him I'm writing a one shot again... I think I'd let him. But anyways this is an apology and a warning to all of you who think writing a one shot is a small little thing... It's not... this was a small bit of fluff that decided that it didn't want to be small or fluff anymore... but you didn't click on this to here me whine and complain, So King's Production is proud to present to you Of Escort's and Duelists.**

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

The Request

"You want me… to what?!" Jaune looked at Weiss in a mix of fear and apprehension… this was way too good a dream to be real, no way that the Snow Angel would be asking this of him.

"I need you to be my escort…" Weiss repeated her request again. Slowly, as if speaking to an idiot… well like she was speaking to Jaune. She arched a brow when she saw Jaune recline in his chair and a rather stupid smirk cover his face. She knew what was coming and decided to head it off. "If the next words to come out of your mouth are stupid, well then I guess I'll have to suffer a face worse than death."

"Do Wha?" Jaune instantly sat up again his eyes switching to concern. "Is everything ok? I mean I know you don't like me… much… at all… but I'd still like to think we're friends."

This is why the boy infuriated her. For all of the stupidity, for all of the bad flirting and desperate attempts at getting a date out of her, the dunderhead meant well… and that was more than most of the men in her life. She wished that it could be anyone else, but sadly he was the only one that fulfilled the requirements of what she needed in an escort.

"We are friends Jaune," Weiss's voice was quick, almost too quick for Jaune to catch sighing she looked around, the library wasn't a good place to have this conversation… although it still shocked her that the boy in front of her was able to show strategic ability in the board game not too long ago…

Grabbing the boy's arm Weiss pulled him along back to the dorms, throwing it open she looked at the stunned faces of Neptune, Sun, Blake and Yang. Blue boy and Yang on her bed watching a movie while Blake was reading a book in her bed with Sun playing a video game at her feet, all four crocked an eyebrow at Jaune's body falling through the door. The second brow soon joined the other in being raised as Weiss walked in and snapped a finger towards the open door. "Scram."

"Well Snow Angel," The beowolf pillow that smacked into Yang's head made an adorable growling sound as it landed on the bluenett wrapped around her. "You should have just let us known if you wanted some smexy time with tall, blond, and what was the word…"

Yang was silenced by her boyfriend's hand. The next thing the Puny-fighter knew she was on her boyfriends shoulder like a sack of potatoes being carried out of the room a headshaking Blake and perpetually joy-filled Monkey boy was following behind the group closing the door behind him shooting a wink at the young knight.

"Ok Jaune," Jaune looked over to see Weiss leaning against her desk arms crossed as she looked him up and down. "A week ago I received a message from father explaining that I was expected to attend a ball in a month…"

"The Governor's Ball," Weiss was surprised at Jaune's correct interruption… how did he know that?

"Correct. Now this normally wouldn't be an issue for me, but this will be my first time at a ball since my Majority… and I need an escort. Namely, you."

"Why me?" Jaune leaned against the desk across from her his arms crossing his chest his confusion up slightly… how much did Weiss know about his family.

"Because I can trust you…" The words were small, almost too small for Jaune to hear. She trusted him!? When did that happen? "I can trust you to not ruin this, I can trust you to not try and use this for your own needs… I can trust you because you are a friend."

"Of course Snow Angel," Weiss sighed at the nickname… he still wouldn't let it go… "I'd be happy to help."

"Alright then… We have three weeks to turn you into a gentleman." Then something happened that surprised Weiss, Jaune Arc, resident klutz and dunderhead of the highest order, the lady killer wannabe, walked forward and bowed perfectly to the Heiress.

"It will be an honor."

* * *

><p>2 Weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha, Yang, Blake and the gang stood there slack jawed at what they were seeing, the classical styled music was what drew them to the practice room, but the sight inside had them shell shocked. Jaune was dancing… with Weiss. Jaune was dancing, really well with Weiss. Jaune was LEADING the dance with Weiss… Pyrrha's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto Ruby at the sight of Jaune leading Weiss into a final dip. As the song ended Weiss was held firmly to the boy that had surprised her to no end. Who would have known that their resident dunderhead had impeccable manners and etiquette buried under his false macho bravado. He seemed confident, not cocky when dancing, something that shocked Weiss was the ease in which she let him lead, part of it came from that confidence that he put out. Both of their heads snapped to the door when they heard clapping, Nora was standing there with the rest of their friends she was the only one who wasn't stock still.<p>

"Umm… hey guys?" The two dancers slid apart from each other Jaune instantly wishing she was back close again as he continued talking. "So how long have you…"

"Since you spun her into a dip… the first time." Everyone nodded at Neptune's response. They had all learned at this point about Jaune being Weiss's escort for the ball, one that they would all be going to as well, in fact the group of them were heading down to Vale tomorrow for the ladies to pick up their dresses and the gentlemen for their final adjustments on their tuxedos. How Blake was able to convince Sun that he did in fact need a shirt was beyond everyone else. But they hadn't realized that Jaune could do well… this.

"So Killer, when'd you learn fancy foot work, it was very Wei-" Three hands covered the brawler's mouth before the pun could be released onto the world. Jaune shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"My mother did ballet, and so I started to learn to dance to keep her happy, only ballet was never my thing, so I started doing ballroom. Kept mom happy, and really that's all that mattered." Jaune saw head nods of understanding from the three other guys in the group. The group went down to dinner, Weiss and Jaune making sure to leave plenty of room between them.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Yang, you need to try this one on!" The six girls that walked into the Seamstresses shop brought a liveliness to it that caused most of the others in the shop to smile.<p>

"Nora, we already have our dresses, and the boys have already found matching vests and tie…" Weiss stopped as she saw the Dress that Nora was holding, it was like liquid gold and copper spun together… "Yang… try the dress on."

Across town at the premier men's tailor in Vale Jaune's scroll went off with the display showing that it was his Snow Angel that had sent it. The sliding text bar said that it was an Image. Opening it up was a picture of Yang, in a dress that was most defiantly not the lavender one that they had before. The text was a simple. _Fix it._ As his lady demanded it, so is the knight's duty to make it so. Jaune walked up and lifted the lavender vest and tie out of Neptune's hands and walked it back over to the rack hanging it up.

"Ummm… Jaune, what are you doing dude?" The blue haired 'intellectual' followed the blond knight in sorting through Vests of the appropriate size. "That was the exact shade to match Yangs…"

"Wait for it," Jaune held a finger in the air when Neptune's scroll went off, confused the boy checked his scroll and jaw dropped a little, Jaune reaching over closed it with a click. "And there it is, now then let's find you a new vest."

Ren and Neptune made their way over to the pair searching through the vests and after seeing the picture started to help. None of the boys looked up as the door rang slightly or the almost silent clicking of a cane against the ground or the humming of a girl's voice, somewhere in the back of Jaune's mind he registered the waltz of her humming. None of them even looked up at the light female voice.

"But Roman… we need to go to the meeting…"Ren and Jaune looked up at the name and looked in the mirror over the back wall, bowler hat, white coat, red hair… yup that would be the notorious thief

"I know Neo, I know but I have to pick up my order, ah Josepie my good man thank you very much." Sun looked up slightly and locked his eyes on the white coated red head with his back to the group, he remembered that voice from the meeting his eyes shot back down as Roman sling the garment bag over his shoulders and began to turn shoving Neptune's head down also. Once the thief left, Jaune noticed that the man paid in full, the boys finally found a new vest for Neptune and paid having their purchases shipped to their respective rooms. On their way out the boys stopped by a local pub and grabbed a few beers and some fish and chips to bring back to the school, for a few hours they were simply a group of mates, not some of the next generation of huntsmen, not part of the group that would someday save the world and be lauded as heroes. They were simply four young men from four very different back grounds who were simply relaxing and enjoying a beautiful late fall evening.

* * *

><p>Day of the Ball<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss was shocked as she looked in the mirror, Team RWBY's room had turned into prep central for the six girls, across the hall the four men who would be the dates… escorts for the night would probably be playing video games until an hour before they were to leave… sometimes it wasn't fair how all it took was under an hour for boys to look stunningly drop dead handsome while girls had to put hours into it to even approach beautiful… Lost in thought as she locked onto her own ice blue eyes in the mirror she didn't notice the door crack open .<p>

"Weiss… can we talk for a moment?" Weiss looked up in the mirror slightly Pyrrha was standing in the doorway; they were alone in the bath room over Pyrrha's shoulder Weiss could make out Blake. The girl was on her bed simply reading her book while her hair was in curlers, they finally learned how Sun had agreed to put a shirt on, Blake wouldn't be hiding her heritage tonight much to everyone else's shock. Yang was being a good older sister and painting Ruby's nails while Nora was running a brush through the young girl's hair. Ruby was fidgeting slightly nervous at the fact that this would be her first dance.

"Sure Pyrrha, come on in." Weiss turned to face the Mistralan warrior princess with a small smile on her face, it dropped at the nervous look that Pyrrha had. "What's wrong?"

"What are your plans for after today… with Jaune?" Weiss froze… what would she do, she had come to appreciate the dunderhead… if the boy asked her out on a date would she say no… of course she wou... no maybe… probably not… she learned a lot about Jaune Tiberius Arc, that he did not give up, even when he was down he was never beaten…

"I wouldn't say no…" Weiss looked away from Pyrrha and rubbed her arm slightly, she didn't have to clarify what she meant by that. Pyrrha let out a sigh.

"Thank Oum." Weiss looked up in shock at the Spartan smiling at her now.

"Ummm… crazy-girl-say-what?" Weiss was expecting yelling and challenges of a duel… not acceptance?

"I was worried that you were going to break his heart again." Weiss realized she was missing something.

"I… Well… I thought that you'd be upset about it…" Weiss looked at the girl and was wondering about her own mental health as the champion fighter started laughing. She was definitely missing something.

"Oh Monty not you too, come on Weiss I know your smarter than that, I love Jaune, as a wacky crazy brother who needs some help and the occasional nudge in the right direction, but as a brother… care for a little secret?" Pyrrha was now leaning against the door shaking her head in amusement.

"Sure…" Weiss was now really confused.

"We went on a date once, oh about a week, week and a half after the Ursa incident… it was… well in all honesty it was awful, but nothing that he did though, he tried to treat me to dinner at a little Mistralan place in the city… he had no way of knowing that the owner's half-brother's cousin's son lost to me in the last Minstrel… oh don't look at me like that… believe it or not that's a fairly normal relation where I'm from… anyways, let's just say it didn't end well, we went to a movie and the theater caught on fire and then we went for a walk in Grande Park. A mugger of all things a mugger thought we would be an easy mark… well Jaune is getting better in combat and drove the mugger off. It was a beautiful night and we enjoyed simply walking and talking… then well we tried to kiss, and it was awkward… not just first kiss awkward… kiss your brother in a romantic way awkward, he broke it off first and we started to laugh." Pyrrha walked, sashayed really over to Weiss picking up a brush as she walked around behind the heiress, slowly Pyrrha started to run the brush through the white locks as she continued. "He felt a connection with me, but unfortunately our boy has very little experience with women… what he felt was a bound of companionship with me, not of romance but of simple and easy companionship, life friends, my ancestor's would have called it Synergasia, Partnership of a deep and meaningful level, but his heart? No that was never mine to claim… he needs someone who he can protect as well as be protected by, someone who he can feel that pull for… you know that though, that he's a knight looking for a queen to serve like in the days of old. I think he has his heart set on being a knight of house Schnee."

Pyrrha would have laughed at the girls blush if it wasn't for why it was there. It would be a good match one that Pyrrha could get behind, one that she would support. Quickly pulling the heiress's long white hair into a single long and complicated braid Pyrrha laid a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled down at the Heiress. As she turned to leave Pyrrha decided to leave Weiss with a simple piece of wisdom.

"Just let your heart decide."

* * *

><p>Across the Hall<p>

* * *

><p>The boys were as predicted lounging around the room with a pair of Schnee Gameport 5's plugged into a pair of opposite facing projectors; RVB 3 was the game the boys had been playing for the past few hours. When the game called out head shot again as Jaune's character dove under cover as some noobs character fell backwards Ren covered Neptune and Sun as they made their final push for the enemy's flag.<p>

"Wow, either the four of us need to go pro or these guys… are really, really bad." Jaune was answered by three grunts of agreement as Jaune popped his head out and fired a few quick shots with his DMR and the enemy sniper pair collapsed down dead as the game announced the double kill. Jaune jumped down and entered into a sitting Specter waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"COME ON YOU IDIOTS…" Cardin sighed as he realized he was the only one left on his team whoever M0onk1N9HT, C-God, M0nkeyRulez and L07Ut5 were… they were really kicking his team's ass… this would be the last game too, all of the first year teams were expected to go to the ball, and Cardin had to get his little idiots together and looking semi-presentable. Cardin switched to his last ditch weapon, he hated noobtubing it… but it worked. Cardin popped from cover and shot out a few rockets before popping back into cover and pulling out his BR, he already sticky mined the entire inside of his base while the rest of his team did their own thing… now all he could do was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Jaune, what are you going to do with Weiss after tonight?" Neptune asked as the three forward guys made their way around the base stepping around the mines placed everywhere.<p>

"What d'ya mean?" Jaune hopped out of the Specter and finished making his way along the cliff line and watched as the sniping spot he was just at got slammed with missiles. "Bastard has a noob-tube be careful guys, I mean this really doesn't change anything… does it?"

"Dude," Sun shook his head as he slammed his two frags up a vent shaft that the forward group were passing by, hopefully adding some confusion into the remaining enemy psyche. "I think that you'd surprised, all of us over this past month have been at least, give it one more go?"

"I don't know… Ren?" Jaune picked up the sniper rifle that spawned right on que and pointed it square at the opening of the base, if he saw blue it would soon be died Red.

"I'd say go for it." Ren pistols akimbo shuffled along a wall tapping to get a quick look inside the flag area. "Good work Sun, I think you drew him… son of a bitch." Ren's character exploded at the Cha-thunk of that stupid rocket launcher, "well I'm out guys he's probably on the second level and he has a really itchy finger with that launcher, he shot two to make sure he got me, that and with what he shot at Jaune he must have a ton of ammo stashed in this place. I'll take first shower then."

Ren received a couple of Grunts in return as he stood and cracked his back, each bed had a tux laid out on it ready to go, going over to his own with a pink vest and tie he ran a hand down the satin material as he grabbed his shower gear and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Cardin was feeling better he got one of them, but as close as the team was he wouldn't be surprised if the others knew where he was now, Cardin decided to get to the teleporter on the roof and make a dash for the… damn it… Cardin threw the control onto his bed and sighed in defeat… the only one who actually killed his team was damn K1N9HT, they were pinned into their base early on and then picked off like fish in a barrel… it was a massacre but at least Cardin made sure it wasn't a perfect game for the op team. Cardin looked at the three other members of his team lying around on their beds.<p>

"Come on guys, up and going we have one hour till the dance."

"Alright guys that's our win." Jaune typed out a quick GG to whoever L0rdW1n was and cracked his own back as the other two guys did the same. "You know what guys… I think I will, one more shot at the end of tonight, and this time… I think this time she'll say yes."

"That's the spirit." Sun smacked Jaune on the back as the three checked over their own suits one last time and got ready for their turns at the shower.

It was about an hour later that the girls heard the knock on the door, Ruby stood in her floor length red gown, the fabric was a soft chemise that moved around her like fire as she stepped across the floor in her equally red short heels. The poor girls jaw dropped at the sight of the four guys at the door, all of them were in a perfectly cut tuxedo and vest that matched their dates dress or gown perfectly, each one also gave Ruby a red rose on their way in before presenting a boutique to their own date Jaune and Ren also giving one to Pyrrha, the girl blushing at the boys consideration. Soon the boys offered their arms and they started out with Ruby snagging onto Jaune's spare arm and Pyrrha onto Ren's. As the group made their way down they talked and joked about what would happen once they got there. The ten teens walked onto their transport, a Schnee company jet they all were looking forward to what should be one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

The Ball

"Well Weiss, last chance for you to go running to the hills." Jaune smiled at the girl on his arm as Ruby and Pyrrha were about to be announced in, so far everyone else had been leaving the two children of high standing alone, they would be the last of their group to be announced. Weiss scoffed as she straightened her shoulders… then she had no idea what came over her she leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek, no more than a mere brush of her lips on his skin but it was enough to set both of their faces the color of Ruby's dress.

"For luck… we can't have you messing up now can we, and you need all the help you can get." Weiss straightened her shoulders again and Jaune inhaled taking in her scent one last time before they were thrust into the spotlight. Lilies… he finally placed her scent it was lilies, the same kind that grew not too far from where he lived, that's why it was so familiar… comforting even to him. Jaune stood straight and followed Weiss lead straightening his shoulders back as their names were called out, they were breaking protocol somewhat but it was at Jaune's request.

"Introducing Miss Weiss Schnee, Heiress Prime to Schnee Enterprise and her escort, Jaune Arc Heir Primus of House Arc, both Hunters-in-training at Beacon Academy." The Herald's voice was loud and ringing, the pair walked down a step at a time, Weiss's light blue gown was floor length trailing behind her slightly as the dress faded to a pure white at the floor, Jaune with his hair styled for once had a blue and white vest that matched the darker blue at the top and the white intersecting lines left interesting geometric patterns, one could swear the one over his heart was a snow flake… but that couldn't be, now could it.

Jaune and Weiss being the last one's introduced moved straight to the dance floor where the string ensemble started a waltz, Jaune gave Weiss a quick spin instantly gaining the attention of some of the older members of the crowd and started to dance.

"Well so far so good?" Jaune asked without moving his lips as they completed the box and raised his arm and guided Weiss into a slow spin keeping pace with the song.

"Well, seeing as you didn't trip and as of yet we haven't done anything more than that, yes." Weiss said through equally unmoving lips as they continued the waltz… all of a sudden the music changed to a… oh no. "Why are they now playing a tango? This isn't Ball music."

Jaune looked around and spotted Sun and Neptune high fiving as they brought their girls onto the dance floor.

"I can guess, well do we stop? It really isn't a 'proper' dance is it?" Jaune was surprised at the fire he saw in the girls eye as the string group somehow produced a guitar and started to strum out a faster beat…" Oh hell with it."

Jaune shot his arm up sending Weiss into an instant fast spin before bringing her back to him her leg coming up around his hip in response, the slit in the dress was well hidden till just now… Weiss could already imagine the memo that would be on her father's desk tomorrow… and he would freak until he realized just who she was tangoing with.

"You assume much Seignior Arc." Weiss raised a brow as the two started to move across the floor once again taking center stage as their precise foot work was almost like a battle, Schnee's never lost and Arc's never gave up. As the two moved across the floor people stopped and stared as the two moved Jaune fighting for dominance in the dance and keeping it… barely, on a spin Jaune brought her back so that the heiress back was against him his arms crossed over her chest a blush staining her face, but was it from the dance or from something else…

"I know much Mademoiselle Schnee." This was a different side of Jaune that Weiss had ever seen… no she saw something like this… very close to this right after the Ursa incident, Jaune was in charge… and in all honesty she liked it, but she wouldn't let him just hold onto control he had to fight to keep it… he was keeping it just fine. Weiss' world spun around her again as she was entered into another spin this time brought back in for a dip.

* * *

><p>Ruby was shocked as she watched her partner and best guy friend dance… it was beautiful, they almost looked like they were fighting for something. Every step and motion one of them made an attack and a counter to whatever the other did next. This was amazing they weren't just good, they were beyond that, simple words didn't even cover it… they were amazing. Ruby heard whispers about something about arranged marriages and Jaune interfering. As the song ended Jaune seemed to pull Weiss close and her leg was thrown around his hip as she leaned back. The two were frozen and breathed fiercely to thunderous applause a knowing smile both on Ruby's face and that of Pyrrha who was sitting next to her on a balcony enjoying a cold beverage. The two girls in Red clinked glasses in understanding Crocea Mors lying on the table between them Pyrrha grabbing it from her leader's locker before they left, he needed it after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Eiskalt Schnee sat at his desk in Atlas as his personal scroll buzzed and without looking up from the paper work the white haired man was doing until he had finished the line of text. Seeing the sender Eiskalt hit the play button on the screen a fast paced song filled his office, he watched stunned at the image moving across the screen… that was his Weiss alright but she was a flame moving across the floor, a blue flame directed by a blond boy… who was he to be dancing with his heir, his blood, his precious daughter. Eiskalt watched the boy, blue eyes and sharp features… sending a stopped image to some of his information collectors Eiskalt watched the pair of teenagers dance appreciating the finer elements of their play… it was a violent dance, not one of lust as was usually the case but of power, who was in charge, who lead and who followed… who ever this youth was he had to have been impressive to have by the end of the song brought his willful Weiss to heel… maybe this one would get a chance… depending on the boy's family of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Cardin closed his scroll with a snap as he smirked from his spot next to a support pillar. That should deter the Head of the Schnee's knowing that his daughter behaved this way in a "Public Gala" Arc didn't belong here. House of Arc? As if, Jaune was as much the next head of House Arc as he was likely to die in the next thirty minutes, and unless boredom could kill then there should be no problems. With the eyes of an opportunistic predator Cardin watched what should have been his prize. House Winchester needed the support of Schnee for the mine progression that they were planning, they had even bet their entire fortune as a family on it, and Weiss would be the key to the future of his house. Jaune would soon go back to being a little peasant boy and when that happened Cardin would be there to challenge for the ladies honor and after the crushing defeat of Jaune Arc Cardin would woo Weiss onto his side and into his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune brought a drink over to Weiss as the group was sitting Pyrrha and Ruby whispering between them as Jaune handed Weiss her cup. Weiss smiled at him for a moment nodding her head in thanks as Jaune sat down in between Ruby and Weiss. He slipped Crocea Mors into the specially tailored loop in his pants, Crocea Mors was more than just an old blade, it was his proof of being Heir of House Arc, A family sword that just so happened to still be a true blade unlike the majority of the heavily ornamented dress swords that hung of the waists of many of the men in the building. Jaune leaned over and whispered to Weiss nodding his head towards the two gossiping girls.<p>

"Any idea what they're gossiping about?" Weiss jumped slightly as she looked over at the two girls, Pyrrha caught Weiss looking over Jaune's shoulder and smiled smugly as she sipped her drink winking at the heiress before answering whatever Ruby asked her with a head nudge towards both of them. Weiss looked back at Jaune quickly her blush glowing a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"No idea, none at all."

* * *

><p>"This is a stupid idea Roman…" Roman looked down at the concern filled voice of his companion. "This isn't our M.O. we go smart, remember smart? When we weren't hitting these high risk places, when we weren't known? You were the one that taught me that the best thief's aren't talked about that the best were the ones that were never caught, that no one knew that their crimes were ever committed… what happened to being the best instead of the most famous?"<p>

Roman turned away from the brown eyed girl, she looked stunning as always… and he knew that she was right… but he couldn't walk away from this, not with what Cinder could do, not to him, he wrote his life off already, but to Neo. This was the last one though after this job he would be out, he finally had all of his resources moved to Atlus and he would disappear, nothing a bottle of good hair dye and a new suit wouldn't fix the two of them would be away from all of this mess. No one could know though, he'd spike Neo's drink tonight once they got home and slip aboard the last ship headed out, this one to Vaccuo, he'd pull his costume change aboard the ship…but they had to get there first.

"I know Neo… I know, trust me it won't be much longer." Roman ran a gloved hand through his bright orange hair as he let out a sigh, Please Oum, one night, one night of luck and then he was out of the game, done with it he had a line in Atlus, high level security management, he just had to finish tonight then he'd take Neo and leave this Grimm forsaken city. Roman straightened his new coat and squared his shoulders before putting on a smirk he didn't even feel, but it was part of the persona… one last time with the ol' Razzle Dazzle.

* * *

><p>Yang was leaning into Neptune smiling lightly as they simply rocked back and forth on the dance floor… he really was the perfect guy for her… funny and when not being an idiot the only one who could talk her into a corner… plus whenever he got fixated on a new theory he got an intense look in his dark blue eyes. Yang shivered in appreciation, there was so much focus in those eyes… and all it took was a small touch and all of that focus, that genius mind in the hot body to be solely studying her. Nearby Sun and Blake were in a similar position dancing together completely ignoring the glares from the cities elite at the thought of 'filthy animals' mucking up their party. As the song ended the two couples made their way over to the refreshment table manned by a female deer faunus… Sun and Blake looked closely at her… she looked vaguely familiar… the pair of couples made their way through grabbing a flute of champagne each as they made their way over to a window.<p>

"Did she look familiar to you?" Blake nodded her head at Sun's question she did look familiar, but where was she from… Blake squinted and then sighed in defeat, she didn't remember.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha made her way around the gardens enjoying the quiet from the party, it wasn't hard to find them, she simply followed the pipe filled with water to where a fountain would be and behold she was in the middle of a lovely garden. She hated all the hustle and bustle of these event's at least this one wasn't in her honor and from the looks of it she wasn't even a major player after Jaune inadvertently caused a scandal… Pyrrha let out a chuckle at that, it was so very… Jaune, it really was, without meaning to or trying the boy had caused what will be the rumor mill of the social season. What with him both being Weiss's escort and dancing with her as he did he laid a not so subtle claim to the upper citizens of the city. It would be a miracle if the night ended without a duel… if not several.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby decided to leave the soon to be love birds alone… she made her way out of the table with the excuse of finding a restroom. Looking over her shoulder as she turned a corner she saw that Jaune had leaned back in his chair slightly and one of his arms found its way to the back of Weiss's chair, Ruby giggled as the heiress seemed to freeze for a moment before relaxing back into Jaune's arm, causing Jaune in turn to freeze and turn slightly to face Weiss about to lift his arm only for Weiss to stop him… they would be a cute couple… Ruby smiled as she thought about how she would be the coolest aunt ever. Ruby turned and walked down a side hall way to do some exploring.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake walked to the bathroom to have some girl talk as the pair talked they sighed noticing the boys were sneaking away… most likely to feed their singular nasty habit. Well at least they wouldn't get into any trouble that way. As the pair entered the bathroom they didn't pay any attention to the server walked that down a hallway opening all of the windows.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby looked around the long hallway that she had entered; suits of armor lined the wall, all of them facing the ceiling tall windows. The weapons that the suits were carrying weren't for show… they had seen use, the nicks on the blades, the wear on the poles and hilts… these were weapons of war used and well taken care of. Ruby eeped as the glass around her shattered and Grimm masked creatures filled the now dark room, reacting off of instinct Ruby grabbed the closest thing to her dear Crescent Rose, which she was told not to bring with her. The halberd she picked up was the right length and the curve of the axe was large enough for the weight to be comfortable, spinning the weapon around her Ruby turned the blade when she realized two things, that these weren't Grimm, and that they definitely weren't friendly.<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha looked around at the sound of a crunching leaf. Her mind shifting to the defensive as her crimson dress flowed around her quickly turning body as a man in a mask tried to stab her with a sword, taking the blade Pyrrha realized that she was outnumbered… by quite a bit… but she was far from unarmed, with a wave of her hand the iron spikes and steel stakes that were throughout the garden seemed to lift into the air and begin to fly around her. Several of the group slid to a stop as others were bashed with the metal items. Noticing the stop Pyrrha stopped and brought the sword into a ready position.<p>

"Come then." Pyrrha waited, attacking would be detrimental at this point but all it took would be one of them to attack and the balance would shift to her favor. "Meet the Mistralan Wall, you will not pass."

* * *

><p>One lone Faunus came in from the roof his red hair blowing in the wind as he seemed to fall out of nowhere onto the rooftop. This would be a glorious night for his kind, a clear and distinct message that the White Fang were the ones who had power… that the time of Human was over, that now was the time of the Faunus… this would be a second Revolution, one that would end very differently than the first. All he needed was leverage and the ball would start to roll.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Weiss… I have a question for you… um after tonight… would you…" Weiss was blushing as Jaune was about to ask her out…and she knew her answer<p>

The Doors to the Ballroom exploded inward as Faunus in Grimm masks and black and grey uniforms filled the room, the white fang had come to crash the party. Roman walked out of the smoke Neo on his arm as he shot a barrage of dust shots into the air with his Melodic Cudgel.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen," All of the patrons stopped as they saw the large assortments of weapons that were pointed all over the place. "You know who I am. I know who almost every single one of you are. There's no need for this to get messy simply …"

"Freeze right there Roman Torchwick." Roman sighed and pointed his cane at the single ballsy guard in the place and with a pull of the trigger sent the guard sprawling as the concussive blast knocked him clean out, murder was messy… and the one thing Roman never stole was a life. He injured all the time but killing wasn't his style.

"Anymore heroes? NO? Good. Now then…" Roman looked around realizing that over half of his people hadn't shown up… that couldn't be good… Roman turned at the soft ringing sound of a blade being drawn… who would do that? All of these fat old rich bastards only had dress blades, not actual weapons, nothing here would ever have seen actual combat.

Jaune pulled out his sword and shield the normally quiet sound of the shield opening up seemed to ring throughout the room causing almost everyone to look at him, Roman and Neo included, behind the young knight Weiss focused on her accessories; all of them were high quality pure dust crystals, as befits the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"If you can distract them long enough I might be able to at least get most of the civilians out of here… how long do you think you can last?"

"Oh you know," Jaune rolled his shoulder bouncing on his toes slightly as he made his way into the center of the now clear dance floor, only to be caught by the arm, and pulled into a searinglly brief kiss on the lips. Jaune's eyes shot wide for a moment as he looked at Weiss. When the Heiress pulled away glowing at her blush Jaune smiled large. "I can last an eternity with that much luck Snow Angel, I'll do my thing, get them out of here."

As Jaune turned he saw a smiling Roman walking down the steps. The older man was twirling his cane as Jaune moved into the center of the empty dance floor. If he was going to be a distraction, he might as well have everyone's attention. Roman waved down the White Fang members who were raising their weapons. It was time for Roman to prove to everyone who was in charge, if he did it right it would even cause the White Fang to pause before trying to chase after him come tomorrow.

"Oh young love how sweet." Roman smiled as he shot forward thinking to end the fight early. Jaune scrambled to raise his shield in time, but thanks to the endless training with Pyrrha he managed it. Jaune made to return the stab only for Roman to knock the sword out of the way and moved to kick at the boy only for his leg to meet the boy's shield causing a loud reverberating ring to fill the area. With the distraction Weiss made her way slowly over to the only other complete team here in the room… CRDL.

* * *

><p>Cardin watched in interest as the loser stood off against Roman Torchwick. Cardin knew that if he had his weapon on him he would have already finished off the thief and been the hero of the night. Cardin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to smack down a terrorist freak of nature only to be met with the icy eyes of the Schnee heiress.<p>

"We need to get all the civilians out of here while Jaune has their attention, I'll get the White Fang's attention can your team escort? I need your team to leave with them though, they need a full team for protection; you guys are it." Weiss stopped to look at Jaune as the boy was finally able to land a glancing blow ripping the over coat of the thief. "We need to move fast, Pick a vanguard; you'll be the last of your team to head out."

Looking around for a moment Cardin realized that she was right… Alright, he would do his duty. Cardin grabbed Russell and Lark pulling them close for a minute.

"Alright, you two are going to be the lead, Russ, you take point while Lark covers you, anything in your way that's not friendly… get rid of it, I'll be sending Dove in as a mudguard and I'll bring up the rear…" The two nodded as they made their way to the hidden pathway and opened it silently. Thankfully it was placed behind an exceptionally gaudy curtain, one that was floor length. On their way the two started tapping civilians. Cardin picked up an axe and tossed a sword to Dove, the brown haired hunter spinning the blade around himself as he deflected a series of blows that a group of White Fang were aiming at a group of younger socialites. Smirk on his face Dove sent the group of terrorists flying as he directed the girls to the exit.

* * *

><p>Ruby shot into the ballroom her halberd in her hand as Roman shot Jaune over the stairs and into the ante chamber… Weiss was busy covering the escape of most of the civilians into the panic area that the students were briefed on before coming, yes this was for some of the students their introduction to high society where they would sometimes have to operate. More importantly they were the last line of defense if anything were to happen in the party. With the last of them making it into the path way Weiss used her dust to bring down the wall supporting the tunnels entrance.<p>

Making a split second decision the red clad huntress realized that Jaune could take care of himself but Weiss needed help, the sheer number of White Fang was giving Weiss a hard time and as much as Jaune had improved at least he would be able to survive long enough for help to arrive. Ruby shot forward praying Jaune would be ok, he was strong… so much stronger than any of them knew Ruby used the halberd to block the sword that was coming at Weiss's back spinning the weapon about her knocking the Masked faunus into a wall as three more took the place of their fallen brother…

"There's too many for us to be of any use here Ruby…" Weiss looked around and with a flourish of her hand cast a large dust glyph that sent the charging terrorists flying in an explosion of pure force. There it was… room for them to fight.

"Nice, Weiss… ignoring that one for later…" Ruby shot forward as Weiss picked up a rapier that one of the guards dropped, while it was no Myrtenaster, and a bit too heavy for her taste. It would do. Weiss launched away from Ruby flourishing the blade as she ran the red dust crystal from one of her necklaces down the blade causing it to activate as she sent a pair of faunus flying. Slowly Weiss started to make her way to the stairs… she had to get to Jaune.

* * *

><p>Sun and Neptune looked around them at the large group of White Fang who were grinning at them, one of them threw a spear which Neptune caught out of the air and spun it around his body planting it as Sun cracked his knuckles and shook his head at the group of Faunus.<p>

"That wasn't smart, you gave him a weapon he knows how to use a sword would have been a better idea, alright who's first? Or are we going all at once?" Sun looked around and saw the mass of White Fang storming the house from their view point on the third terrace balcony, Sun and Neptune needed to smoke and both Yang and Blake disapproved, luckily they did or then the small group of twenty White Fang would have made their way into the mansion and then well that would have put them into a worse situation then they were already in… on the plus side the two boys could use this as an excuse to keep up their habit with the girls. The White Fang charged as Sun used his semblance sending out his clones as Neptune swung the spear around his body slamming the flat and dull edges of the blade into a large number of would be assailants. Sun tossed the blunette an Assault rifle that one of the knocked out guards must have dropped as he looked over at another group of White fang the next balcony over, smaller then this group the bunch of Faunus stopped realizing they had been seen.

"Keep them busy over here Neptune I got the next bunch."

"Got it" Neptune slammed the pole of the spear into the side of a goons head as the golden clones followed their creator over to the next balcony. The night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>Jaune rolled to his feet only to fall down the stairs falling ass over head onto the hard marble floor of the ante-room. Rolling to a knee Jaune's sword and shield sent up sparks as they dragged against the ground. Roman walked into the room standing on top of the stairs for a moment before stating to make his way down. Jaune lunged forward as he found strength from somewhere deep inside of him he dodged the barrage of dust shots that sprung from Roman's cane much to the older man's irritation. Roman slid down the stairs covering his way with shot after shot from his cane. As the thief's feet hit the marble he swung at Jaune who parried with his shield. Roman had reach, speed and experience which meant that Jaune couldn't land a hit. Roman swung his cane around managing to slip under the shield only for the blasted noble to swing a kick out that he didn't expect allowing Jaune to slip back slightly and fall back into a defensive position. That was what balanced it out the younger man seemed to be unwavering in both endurance and sheer tenacity… and that tenacity, the never ending and never slowing wall of youth and steel that had started to push Roman back.<p>

The thief spun around the boy as the knight over extended his shield and went to slam his can into the youth's unprotected shoulder. Jaune saw the incoming blow and threw his arm back the extra weight of the shield on the left side of his body helped him spin his body out of the way and the spin also set him up for a powerful slash across the older man's chest. Roman slid back slightly and leveld his cane at Jaune only to pump out a dust barrage that caught Jaune square in the chest sending Jaune slipping into the air and bouncing off of the ground. Roman heard someone crying out a name behind him but watched for a second making sure the boy would stay down. Roman smirked as he turned and saw Snowball and the kitty-cat…

* * *

><p>Seeing an opening Yang rolled out of her cover and knocked two of the faunus' heads together causing them to slump down and the remaining White Fang focused on her just as she wanted. Moving quickly Yang did her job as a distraction as Blake did her thing from the shadows knocking out most of the guards. Some of the server's helped by bashing the white fang on the back of the head with items as they made quick work of the remaining people Blake noticed as Weiss made her way to the antechamber where the two men were fighting. Blake covered the girl picking up a pistol and taking a few quick shots that were lost in the noise of the brawl Nora broke another weapon across the neck of a large faunus as Ren seemed to simply float around the area to where the biggest threats were and with what almost looked like slow motions sent faunus flying into the air.<p>

Weiss and Blake watched as Jaune traded blows with the most wanted man in Vale and not just holding his own but landing hits, usually with his shield but there were a few tears in the thief coat. A set of pale blue eyes went huge at the sight of Jaune getting flipped through the air.

"JAUNE!" Weiss was held back by Blake, in their condition they couldn't take on Roman…. But yang and Ruby were in the room behind them. The thief leveled his cane at the pair as he lowered his derby shading his eyes for a moment, only for him to stop at the sound of a metal ringing on marble. Roman looked up slightly before turning to face Jaune… only for him to be standing shield up and sword raised his eyes flickering white with aura for a moment before settling back to his regular beau.

* * *

><p>Weiss was in trouble… she called his name… she needed him… Jaune felt his body try and rebel against him as he got on his hands and knees, he didn't care. Jaune felt something ragging in him, something powerful, endlessly deep and primal. Was this his Aura, he still had issues accessing it, he had a large amount, every test that he'd ever taken told him that, in Forever Falls he was fully healed in a matter of seconds when his aura was unlocked. Jaune touched the power and it felt like he had been hit with a shot of pure adrenaline… he knew he was still hurt, but his aura was fixing that, he now had the endurance to go for another round. He stood fully, feeling better than he had even before the fight… right after the kiss, looked like he needed all the luck he could get after all. Picking up his Blade and shield Jaune fell into a more defensive position. He had work to do, he was Weiss' escort, it was his duty to make sure that she was safe… and that meant taking this Red-headed Bastard down.<p>

Roman lost his temper, he had sent the brat flying… twice and he kept getting back up. As Roman charged forward he noticed the boy moving faster now… no he was back to moving as fast as he was originally, it was Roman who had slowed down. Acting quickly Roman went for a leg sweep with his cane only to shot off another dust blast this time at the ground in between the two of them. Jaune seeing the finger motion slid away just in time for the dust round to go off.

Neo slid in front of Roman as the dust round went off and activated her semblance creating an illusion of Roman standing there. Call it women's intuition but she had an escape plan already in place their ride would be there in a matter of seconds. As she grabbed Roman the man nodded and the two turned and ran as Jaune sliced through the after image. The two thieves made it out and snagged the waiting bulldog's ladder and were hoisted into the air. The two almost fell into the cargo area. Roman turned and smiled at the girl only to stop as she flipped herself on top of him and start smacking him.

"Stupid Man, you stupid, stupid man." Neo was infuriated, of all the men to steal her heart it had to be this stupid ignorant…

"Hey Roman, am I dropping you guys off somewhere or are we headed straight to Atlus?" What did the pilot just say?

"We'll need to stop by the…"

"Bags are already packed up, picked 'em up when the little miss gave me a call." Roman nodded his head and sat up knocking the girl straddling his waist off balance and Roman caught her before she could fall off and crushed her in a hug.

"Brilliant Girl, I should have known you would have called Josepie," Turning to face the tailor Roman raised a finger in the rough direction of the far off country. "Since we have no need to stop, take us home Josepie."

"Roger boss, estimated time of arrival… 14 hours 17 minutes, we have more than enough dust to get us there all you two need to do is kick back and relax." Their pilot closed the cockpit door and sealed the bulldogs door the Schnee logo all the clearance on the doors the only clearance they would need to go anywhere.

"Atlus, huh? And what does Cinder have to say about this?" Neo stood up and went to sulk in a corner, that stupid…

"Nothing." Roman almost laughed as his companion went stock still.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing..."

For a moment Roman was scared, Neo wasn't moving. She didn't turn from facing the wall even as he slowly made his way over to her.

"I'm still mad at you… But you may cuddle me until I change my mind."

"Of course Neo, whatever you want." Thank Oum; he made it out, with her… Cinder and Vale could burn for all he cared at this point. All that mattered was that the two most important things in his world were safe and would be for the foreseeable future, himself of course… but only a nudge ahead of that, Neo would be safe and happy. In the end that was all that Roman cared about. Roman wrapped his arms around the girl and soon the two were rocked to sleep by the humming of the engine and the knowledge that once again they were free.

* * *

><p>Adam saw an opportunity to turn this night in his favor. The long coat wearing warrior shot forward knocking Weiss on the back of her head catching her off guard as she turned to look at the young man who just faced off against that useless trash Roman. Adam threw the girl over his shoulder and snapped his fingers as several of the server's seemed to pull weapons out and don Grimm Masks.<p>

"You fought well for a human, but it's time for this night to end. I'll be taking what I came here for and leaving now, this battle goes to you but I think the next one will go differently." Adam turned and sprinted up a staircase towards the roof more of the inserted terrorists covering his exit as the ring leader pushed a button on a remote in his hand letting the main force know that they were needed after all, if nothing else that would buy him enough time to get out… it was a smart idea to short Roman over half of the promised men and keep his inserted agents a secret. The man was only human after all, it was no wonder that he ran, oh well this would turn into a glorious day in history. This would be the day that the White Fang struck back at the Giant of Dust.

"WEISS!" Jaune moved to run after her only to see the path filled with white fang and the sound of the doors bursting open behind him, Jaune turned slightly seeing the swarm of white fang flooding in only to be stopped by Ren shooting his hand forward and a fascia dragon shooting out of his palm with a roar right into the center of the crowd blowing the group of terrorists back. Nora seemed to slide into place next to him a serious look on her face as Blake and Yang fell into line next to him.

"We got these idiots, go and get the princess Vomit boy." Jaune looked at Yang then the rest of the group to see nods. Jaune took off up the stairs pulling Crocea Mors into action again cutting upwards with his blade as he bent under a masked faunus swinging an axe at him using the centrifugal force of his spin to send the dog faunus off the stairs with his shield only to bring it in front of him to stop a hail of small arms fire, Jaune continued forward slamming his shield into one of the gunman knocking him backwards and used the flat of his blade slammed into the deer faunus who was in shock next to him sending her spiraling down the stairs.

Ren slid under a nearby table kicking into the group of goons running at the open door knocking several of them back, blocking the incoming surge of goons for a moment as Nora picked up a nearby long axe that one of the goons was using and flipped it so the blunt counter weight was the weapon face she spun it around herself and knocked a tray that one of the servers dropped into the air only for her to kick it towards one of the goons trying to climb over the table nailing him in the face having him fall backwards on top of the goons behind him causing the group to tumble. Yang, vaulted over the table Ember Cilia unfolding down her arms as her lilac eyes blazed red one of the goons reached for her only for him to gab his arm as the crack of rifle fire filled the air.

The group of goons looked over to see Neptune with one of the assault rifles that the first wave tried to use to instill a sense of fear pressed against his vest covered shoulder his jacket lost in the previous fight. The blue haired intellectual was picking non lethal shots out of the crowd, the spear he picked up from his previous fight stuck into the ground behind him.

"No one touches her." Reaching over his shoulder Neptune grabbed the spear flinging it into the air into the hands of a flying Sun, the monkey faunus smiled as he broke of the tip on his landing and spun it around himself knocking mooks out left and right as they tried to swarm him in another area, grimm masked flew into the air as Sun let the now staff slide down his hand knocking a large bear faunus square between the eyes knocking him out as Blake shot out from behind him a short sword in one hand and a pistol in the other taking pot shots as the sword seemed to spin around her body knocking weapons out of the hands of white fang members. Sun kicked up a shotgun that one of the goons dropped and took aim at a set of rocks on the cliff that the next wave was coming up, and fired a few shots into the face of the cliff sending a powerful rockslide down onto the path below.

Ruby shot forward as the first of the rocks hit the ground, as she slid to a stop the entire rockslide went flying forward nailing the coming waves of White Fang. Ruby looked up the cliffs to see more White Fang swarming the mansion. Running forward Ruby started digging into the crowd of terrorists sending people flying as she blocked and redirected attempted strikes against her. There were so many of them, but Ruby didn't worry.

Yang flipped through the air in front of her sister slamming a fist into an approaching elk faunus the resounding shot working its way through Ember Cilia sent the horned masked would be terrorist flying with a resounding boom causing all of the White Fang to stop, a look of panic filing their eyes when they realized that this wasn't a group of unarmed and untrained rich humans. They moved like Hunters.

* * *

><p>Jaune's breathing was ragged as he kept running up the stairs, every step hurt; his lungs were filled with needles stabbing into his lungs with every single step he forced himself to take. He was there though, the stairway was littered with knocked out and incapacitated masked faunus but he made it to the top. Using what felt like the last of his strength Jaune threw the door in front of him open with a resounding bang that caused the red headed faunus facing the window to turn from the window he was facing. Weiss was laid out on a couch her arms restrained with rope.<p>

Adam took in the sight of the man at the door. Blond hair dripping in sweat, chest raggedly rising and falling, the once expensive suit now in tatters and burned, the simple long sword in his hand so loosely that it looked like it could fall, the heavy shield was also barely held up… but the man held it, blood seemed to weigh down the legs of the blond human's pants, the once shiny leather shoes dimmed by the marks of the battle. Those blue eyes though, he saw the exhaustion, Adam saw everything else though, the drive, the desire to win, the conviction that the man would sacrifice everything to accomplish his goal. Those eyes were the ones that he used to have, the eyes that no one saw underneath the Grimm mask, those were different, darker now… Adam tilted his head.

"Who are you?" this human had been blasted by Roman, several times, been beaten down three times and gotten back up, his aura must be almost drained… it was the fact that the man had made it up here, maybe it was the fact that he recognized those eyes, but this human was a curiosity...

"Jaune… Jaune Arc." The voice was ragged, sore from yelling and the simple act of forcing air through his body… but he wasn't about to give up, underneath the rust and grime there was steel in Jaune's voice. Jaune wasn't done yet, he had a mission to finish, he had to save her.

"Well Jaune." Adam walked to stand in between this new boy and the Heiress who was still unconscious on the couch. Adam un-holstered Wilt and Blush turning slightly his left foot back and his right shoulder facing Jaune as his right hand rested on the handle of his blade. "If you want her, come and get her."

Jaune gripped his sword tighter reaching for his aura… every time he had since that first time with Roman it was harder, he had to reach deeper, find out where it was… but there was something else, something that his Aura was based around… what it was he didn't know… but that small touch of his aura was enough for him for now. Jaune stepped forward before charging sword high for an attack.

Adam stepped back Wilt flashing out of its sheath and almost knocking Crocea Mors out of Jaune's hand. The blade then flicked cutting Jaune's cheek before Adam spun sheathing Wilt back into Blush and sending Jaune flying back with a strong kick. Standing tall Adam looked as Jaune struggled back to his feet again. The boy wouldn't give up… good, it would be more fun that way.

Jaune coughed some blood flicking out from the corners of his mouth. He couldn't give up. Weiss was right there, waiting for him to get to her, all that was in his way was this one man. He will make it, he will save her. Jaune ran forward again this time the cut came across his chest, just light enough to draw blood, before this time he was flipped back into the wall where his body just sat not wanting to do more than convert oxygen into CO2 and let it's aura work on healing the body, and most of Jaune's mind agreed, he had likely bought enough time… soon everyone else would be her to save Weiss.

Adam watched the man's eyes close, was that it, only two attempts? Was that all that the man… boy was worth? When it came down to it those eyes weren't as fierce as he thought. Adam scoffed at the sight of the boy; the long sword was still barely in his hands as was the shield bearing what was likely the symbol of his house. Adam turned,his transport would be here soon, he should probably move his prize to the window to be closer.

Jaune tried, his body didn't have anything left to give; it couldn't respond he wanted to be a hero he tried as hard as his body would allow. He couldn't breathe his throat burned, but the burn meant he was alive. Deep inside part of him recognized the scoff as the man turned away from him… it ignited something… Jaune forced himself to dig, past the surface of the aura, deep into it, if only touching his aura core reenergized him, if only taking bits at a time allowed him to be able to continue fighting… then it was time for him to force everything he had into it, because what if he was wrong, what if something else, some other enemy showed up that had them delayed. Jaune coughed out again as he dug deep into his aura, he would have to get up, his legs strained and screamed but Jaune continued to stand, the weight of his sword was unbearable but he needed it t save her, his shield was even heavier but he needed it to beat the man who was reaching for Weiss. Broken, battered but not beaten Jaune raised his sword and for a second Jaune felt it try and fall back down, Jaune pulled everything that was left of his aura and Jaune's eyes widen as he breathed in air filling his lungs for what seemed like the first time in an eternity, his sword felt lighter, his shield was a feather. Jaune felt a warmth cover his body; he felt something wrap around his chest, his legs, his head but it didn't hurt it made him feel stronger, faster, like he had just woken up after a good rest, like this time it was different.

"Put. Her. Down." Jaune's voice was stronger now causing Adam to turn to face his broken enemy, the boy was a man after all. Adam dropped the heiress, in the place of the broken man in a ruined suit was a knight in ancient looking pure white armor, a red lined white cape falling from the pauldrons, the older man walked forward again falling into position between Jaune and the Heiress. This was about to be interesting.

"Ready to try again?" Adam watched the man charge forward the long sword flip to a reverse grip the man was faster now. Adam moved to draw his sword deflecting the coming strike only for Jaune's shield to interrupt the counter and Adam had to slide back out of the way of a quick thrust given by the night. Jaune didn't give Adam a chance to recover as he lunged after him spinning last second for a hit with his shield. Adam dodged out of the way again as Jaune continued the relentless attack, that was when Adam looked into the now glowing blue eyes of the human. The exhaustion that had clouded them before was gone, all that was left was the desire, drive but something new was added to the look something that was never in his own eyes, acceptance. Acceptance of the fact that he could die, that it was in fact likely that Jaune would die, but those blue eyes also held the acceptance that if he was to die it was in giving everything to save this girl, that if he was to die it would be to make sure that Weiss would be safe in the end. Jaune followed the man in black a roar springing from his lips, this ended now.

* * *

><p>Ruby had to pause for a moment in awe as she entered the room. Yang always called Jaune a knight in shining armor when no one else but the team was around but… that armor was amazing it glowed a pure white and a long cape seemed to fall from it's shoulders, a pair of blazing blue eyes could be seen from the visor as Jaune pointed his sword… it was different now longer and slightly thinner the shied also larger but only slightly so. Ruby watched for a second as Jaune seemed to move his sword and shield instantaneously to block or redirect the Faunus's blows before hopping to the offensive every few strikes sending the Faunus sliding back. Ruby picked up her teammate who was starting to stir. Ruby saw Weiss tied up leaning against a couch. Rushing forward Ruby kneeled and cut the ropes that bound the girl. Weiss came to slowly, her mind focusing in on the girl standing over her.<p>

"Ruby?" Weiss looked over at the knight going after the man in black. Weiss blinked a couple of times as she recognized the double arc's on the shield."I-i- is that Jaune?"

"Uh-huh, I think that Jaune finally found his semblance." Ruby pulled Weiss to her feet the halberd still in her hand. The Red dressed huntress pulled out the long sword she picked up earlier handing it to Weiss. "Think we should help?"

They watched for a moment as Jaune yelled bringing his sword in a two handed slash cutting the Faunus's blade in two sending the red blade flipping through the air into a nearby pillar where it vibrated for a moment and everything seemed to stop as The faunus looked at the half a blade in his hand before stabbing forward catching Jaune off guard as the blade slipped past his shield and stuck in between two plates of the armor causing Jaune to double over. And fall backwards taking the broken blade with him. As he fell backwards Jaune heard a noise to his right, his armor dissipated as his aura focused on the possibly fatal wound in his side, Jaune saw Weiss charging forward as a blur of Red slammed into the masked man sending him flying into a wall.

"Jaune, No NONONONONONONONONONO, no you can't die you dunce, I won't allow it." Weiss took up his full view as tears poured out from her eyes onto the boy whose head was now in her lap, Weiss started to stroke the blonds' hair as she looked over at Ruby. Taking a breath Weiss slipped a shaking hand into a pocket and poured some dust out moving her hands as she sat there with Jaune's head on her lap a glyph forming around the two of them. "Go get help, GO GET HELP, GO RUBY."

Ruby nodded her head and took off as fast as her semblance would take her sending up a shockwave as she passed by gangs of goons, Pyrrha was an unbeatable wall as she manipulated masses of metal around her pinning several White fang into place as she almost seemed to dance across the battlefield. Ruby kept running as fast as she could that's when she heard a repetitive thumping of propeller blades… Bull heads… Ruby almost cheered when she saw the Beacon logo on the ships side and Ozpin and Goodwitch at the open Cargo door as well as the Medic staff from the school instead she started pointing to the top of the Governor's palace and cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled out.

"Jaune's hurt badly, he needs help."

Ozpin focused in on the small girl and couldn't make out what she was saying… but she was pointing to the mansion, injured most likely. Ruby saw him turn his head towards the pilots and pointed as he turned his head to Goodwitch who jumped out of the craft and landed softly next to the red gowned huntress in training.

"What's wrong Miss Rose?" Glynda was calm and focused, the white fang seemed to be under control and that was good.

"It's Jaune… he's hurt, he went after a man who was taking Weiss, he was in a long black coat and a red sword… and… well Jaune won, only for the bad guy to stab Jaune through his armor semblance thing with a broken sword."

* * *

><p>Blake and Yang ran up the stairs Pyrrha had shown up and the would be attackers were chained tightly in an instant, Pyrrha was needed to maintain the hold leaving Ren and Nora to move onto another area in the house while Neptune and Sun cleared an LZ for the incoming Bullheads the partners slid to a stop at the sight before them Weiss and Jaune in the middle of a huge glowing intricate glyph with the room destroyed without them. Yang made a move to step forward only to be stopped by Blake the cat faunus looked down at the glyph; it took up a large portion of the circular room. Blake looked around her golden eyes narrowing in on the black coated and now unmasked figure that was sprawled in front of a mostly crushed pillar. Blake made her way around the glyph Yang behind her. Blake picked the now semi-conscious Faunus.<p>

"You Son of a bitch…" Adam blinked a couple of times his focus coming back to him in time for him to see Blake holding her fist about to hit him only for a hand to catch the sure knockout blow.

"Oh no Blake, that would be a blessing." Adam was then slammed into the pillar a good inch and a half by a girl with glowing yellow hair and fiery red eyes. "This man will not lose consciousness so easily."

Adam let out a moan as he tried to make sure all of his organs still worked when his eyes bugged out at as he was hit in the gut and what sounded like a gun shot rang out as Adam coughed up blood as a burning feeling filled his chest. Gravity seemed to return to the male Faunus as Yang released him and he fell forward almost slowly and hit the ground.

"Weiss?" Yang's voice caused the Heiress to look up one of her hand's still stroking Jaune's hair.

"Hey… did Ruby send you guys?"

"No, but she did send us." The three girls turned to see Ozpin walk in from the window a Bullhead hovering at the perfect height of the window as medics and troopers poured into the Manor house. A group of medics walked into the glyph causing it to falter and fail by the time they reached Jaune. Weiss was pulled away and sent to her friends, Ozpin pointed around issuing orders as the pair of medics secured Jaune and pulled out the bit of red blade… Weiss looked over at the sprawled body of the Faunus trash that did this to Jaune… where did he go…

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Yang and Blake looked over at where Weiss was yelling and Adam was gone. Weiss took a step only to stumble. The glyph she had used was a dangerous one, synching her and Jaune's auras to help his maintain a constant level.

"He's probably gone by now… even as injured as he was, he's a dangerous man." Blake looked out the window trying to spot any sign of her ex-comrade. As everyone else entered the room the medic's were doing everything they could for Jaune, Ruby having returned with Goodwitch embraced Weiss as Pyrrha stood still her face stone cold at the sight of the two medics sticking Jaune with a blood pack, Neptune wrapped his arms around Yang as he watched trying to figure out anything he could do, Ren held Nora close as she cried into his pink vest. Sun walked over to Blake and took her hand in his while his tail wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"We could hunt him down; not all of that blood is Jaune's, not to mention the Adam sized and shaped hole in the pillar over there." Sun's words held some merit… it was actually not a bad idea….

"No, we need to be here." Blake turned for the first time really seeing how bad Jaune was and the utter destruction of the room. Sun pulled Blake close into an embrace and breathed in the boy's scent… it was oddly faint and to her amusement held the slightest hint of banana. The group turned at the sound of Ozpin clearing his throat.

"We need to move to a hospital, we have a much better chance of helping Mr. Arc there."

* * *

><p>Part Three<p>

After the Clock struck twelve

The Hospital was full of complaining wealthy citizens… and it was driving Weiss insane, did they have any idea that the one reason they were still alive was lying in critical condition under operation. Weiss herself was sat with a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of coffee in her hands. She was forced to change by Ruby and Pyrrha who promised that they would get her if need be. Jaune had gone into surgery hours ago… the issue in this case was of all things Jaune's aura, it kept trying to heal him before he was fixed… even with the massive aura drain of unlocking your semblance Jaune had enough for his automatic healing to kick in. Everyone was spread around the waiting room that the teenagers had taken over. All around her she heard the soft breathing of her friends sleeping the night finally catching up to them. Weiss felt her pocket buzz… her scroll was going off. Weiss reached into her pocket and saw the name on the top of the screen and sighed… answering the call the firm face of the one man she had always tried and failed to please looked at her with pale blue eyes much like her own. Weiss put on her ice face, the cold and regal look she reserved for business events… and speaking with…

"Hello Father."

Eiskalt remained cold faced even as his daughter's tone made him flinch on the inside… it was for his daughter's own good… he had to be distant from her, make sure she would have the strength to lead the company once she was gone…

"I heard that there was a disturbance at the Governor's Ball, are you alright?" Eiskalt watched as his daughter flinched for the barest of moments. He knew everything of course; distance meant nothing when you were the single largest manufacturer and producer of dust. No sooner had Eiskalt received a very, very detailed dossier on Jaune Arc did a red labeled file hit his scroll. Security footage, police statements, the list went on and on. His daughter was fine, the worst she would have was a light concussion from the absolute bane of his existence… her escort for the evening though hadn't fared as well.

"Of course father, thank you for your concern but I am unharmed." His daughter had improved with half truths, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew her so well he would have thought that she was fine, but he did know better.

"I asked if you were alright, not if you were harmed. I applaud you for the attempt but some honesty would be appreciated." Sometimes Eiskalt wished he could be just a father to his eldest, like he was for Winter.

"I… I'm a bit scared… Jaune Arc, the boy who escorted me to the ball… and saved me is in the emergency room… I have to go Dad…" Weiss shut off the scroll as the doctors walked out heads bowed slightly. Dad… Eiskalt leaned back slightly as he looked at the dossier on Jaune Arc before sweeping it into the trash, at this point Jaune Arc had gotten his eldest to call him something other than father for the first time in years… he could be the youngest son of the Trash collectors and it wouldn't matter. The elder white haired man turned to the wall of screens that showed different news station's coverage of the event.

Weiss walked over as Pyrrha, the closest one to the doctors started to cry… no… Weiss started running now, too much had happened… Jaune Arc couldn't... be… dead… Weiss shouldered past the guards and the doctors making her way into the operating theater. The shirtless, drape covered body of Jaune arc filled the table, dragging it off of the young man's head and chest Weiss pulled her head to face him and spoke, her words almost searinglly strong.

"You are not doing this Jaune Arc, you are not dying, you don't have that option any more, you came for me Jaune, and now you're stuck with me." Weiss hit June's chest the meaty thunk helping to relieve some of her stress. "You aren't allowed to die on me Arc, you aren't allowed to go anywhere without me again, do you hear me Jaune."

Weiss started to cry as she hit the dead boy's torso and shoulder's again and again… slowly his chest started to rise again as whatever aura he had left latched onto Weiss, the barest traces of her spell from earlier were still in effect, slowly a white glyph expanded around the two of them as Jaune's Aura went into overdrive reproducing itself, with every touch from Weiss it grew, and grew, then it went to work doing what it did best and brought the man back from death, slowly Jaune's chest started to Raise and fall. Weiss grabbed the boy from his ears and bent to look him square in the closed deep blue orbs.

"You are mine Jaune Tiberius Arc, I own you heart and soul, and I order you to stay." Weiss kissed Jaune and instantly felt tired Jaune's heart started to beat again causing all of the nurses and doctors to come running back in.

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up slowly first to a soft beep… then came the voices, people he knew, people that cared for him, that he needed to be awake for… they were a murmur, a crowd at first then "he heard it… the voice of his own personal angel.<p>

"…at do you mean three days, you obviously have no idea who is laying there in that bed. He will be up any minute I can feel it and I don't care what your charts say Jaune Arc is going to wake up soon and when he does, I will be here, you forget, my father owns this hospital, do you really think that he will refuse me this? I have his number right here…"

"S-S-Snow Angel?" Was that his voice right now… it was so distant so soft… did she even hear him. Then he felt it… her touch it was all he needed to tether him back to reality. His eyes instantly focused in on the white haired beauty that he escorted. Her blue eyes were light with concern but her smile of relief was the most beautiful thing that the boy had ever seen in his life. She turned away and Jaune followed with his eyes not sure if he was ready to move his head yet. He was in a hospital… how did he get… That's right… the Faunus with the red blade… he was brought back to reality by Weiss again as she started to speak.

"Welcome back Jaune, you've been out for a while…" Weiss glared at the retreating doctors who were scratching their heads over their charts.

"Water…" Jaune heard pouring and felt a paper cup being brought to his lips. After taking a drink Jaune closed his eyes again… he remembered something else all of a sudden, he might have imagined it.

"I belong to you?" Weiss blushed heavily, how Jaune even knew about that it was almost a week ago that he came back from death on his orders and since then he had been in a coma.

"Of course you do Jaune, you are mine now… and I won't let you go." Jaune slid his body over slightly knowing that he'd regret it as he pulled Weiss in next to him.

"Alright, but under one condition." Jaune smirked as Weiss slipped in next to him on top of the covers but Jaune wrapped his arms around her causing her to blush as red as Ruby's cape. "I'm yours just as long as you're mine."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>5 Years after the Governor's Ball<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss was for the first time in a long time absolutely terrified. In fact five years ago had been the last time she had been this scared… then again, with how Jaune matured and got stronger, strong enough to win her father's respect, it was almost to be expected that she had nothing to fear. The two had continued dating throughout Beacon, they fought like cats and dogs sometimes but they had a rule, a very, very simple one. They did not go to bed if they were angry with the other. It worked, the two sometimes spent three days without sleep but they only went a week… once… after that they found a way to compromise. Then it happened the two of them were having dinner with the team, it was their first time meeting up as a whole group since graduating and it was a good time… then the desserts came and everyone, including Nora suddenly went very quiet as the waiter's passed around the champagne flutes. Out of nervousness, Weiss took a sip only for something to slide against her lips… of all the cheesy and stupid ways, she said yes of course but only after yelling at him… that was almost 6 months ago… Weiss turned to the knock at her door that interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Come in."

"Hello Weiss." The door opened to show Eiskalt Schnee make his way into the room, the older gentleman was as always immaculately dressed, for once not in white, but in a very rich grey, white was a color reserved solely for his daughter this day.

"Dad." Weiss smiled as she stood and hugged the man, after the events of the Governor's Ball Weiss and her father both made an effort to be more understanding of each other, to remember that after everything was said and done for her to remember that he still loved her, and that she still loved him.

"Ready?" This was it… what had Jaune called it… her last chance to go running for the hills? Weiss smiled at the memory as she walked out into the beautiful fall day, Jaune wanted a winter, she wanted summer… well they compromised. Weiss entered into the staging area where Ruby hugged her closely, the rest of their team in their bridesmaid's dresses. Weiss smiled and took the hugs before she heard the music start up. Weiss made her way to the back of the procession, it was good of Ozpin to allow them to use Beacon to hold their wedding and the same ballroom that hosted them for one night all those years ago would be used for its actual purpose. Soon it was Weiss' turn to walk her father lead the two of them forward. Ozpin stood at the altar Jaune and his party to the right…

Jaune was almost ready to pass out before he saw her… She was beautiful in the white gown. It made it all worth it, all of the pain, all of the sleepless nights… it was worth it.

Ren placed his hand on his onetime leaders shoulder and smiled as the bond groom turned slightly to look at his friend. Jaune squared back his shoulders and looked ahead again as Eiskalt led his daughter down between the rows of seats, dignitaries from around the world had flown in for what was being called the Wedding of the Age by all of the media outlets, after all the hype was bad enough when Jaune and Weiss first started going out, some calling it a political play by one family or the other, those rumors eventually died down and the couple was left in peace again… mostly, the occasional photographer had to be ran off but that was ok. Now though the two families were joining, the Economic Giant of Schnee and the Ancient Dragons of war in House Arc in the eyes of the press this was a field day. The show of wealth made by the Schnee's had gotten to the point that Weiss had to drag into a meeting with Eiskalt Schnee and Rouge Arc to threaten that they would elope if it had gotten any worse… obviously it hadn't.

As Weiss stepped up to the altar Ozpin raised a hand and everyone sat down. Weiss turned her father running a hand down her cheek before flipping her veil down and passing her hand over to Jaune. Jaune met the icy eyes of the patriarch of the Schnee's and for a single moment Jaune saw the hesitation in the man's eyes, the questioning look, the thought of is this the right man to take care of his most precious treasure, his greatest work… Jaune hardened his eyes in challenge and Eiskalt smiled nodding his head in acceptance. The boy had died once for his daughter after all, died once and would be happy to do so a thousand times and the boy would still crawl his way out of hell itself to get back to Weiss's side. Eiskalt went to his seat next to Winter and placed his hand on his younger daughter's shoulder and pulled her into a quick side hug as Jaune and Weiss finished making their way up to the stand before Ozpin.

"Welcome Again to all of my past Students, to all of the friends of the families, and to the most important group involved with today, the family of Schnee and the family of Arc," Ozpin raised a hand and everyone but the wedding party sat down. "For most of us this is a time of happiness, a time of joy, joy in the fact that despite all of the evil in the past few years, despite the loss of friends and fellows, despite the destruction of property and dreams… we live on, we grow stronger and love that much firmer. What seems much longer ago then it was I accepted the two of these into the school behind me. I did so for very polar reasons."

Ruby snickered slightly at a memory only for Pyrrha to shift slightly and kick the red head in the ankle shutting her up.

"Weiss Schnee was the absolute pinnacle of what it meant to have the edge in life when it came to becoming a huntress; she was graceful, powerful, connected and was in constant pursuit of perfection. Jaune Arc was… not…"

Most of the people in the crowd laughed a little at the memory of the young man who changed into the "Unbeatable" Arc that stood as the groom today, he had grown so much, he changed in a matter of months and years in a way that people spend decades doing. Ozpin chuckled for a moment as well before continuing on.

"Jaune was unskilled, untrained, and almost impossibly uncoordinated… But, Jaune had a strategist's mind he had the mind of a general, but more than that, much more importantly than that Jaune had a desire to overcome, to sacrifice everything to get to be the man on top in the end. It was a joy watching the two of them finish growing up. I only wish that it would have been under more peaceful times. But these two only truly finished growing up after they found each other. I'll say it again, after they found each other, the closeness of their teams was almost unheard of so the two met each other, knew each other long before they found each other. Before Weiss found the hero and Jaune found the damsel who needed help, before Jaune found the Hereon and Weiss found the prince caught in a tree…"

Weiss and Jaune both blushed as they looked at each other, they should have been partners, Weiss found him in the tree long before Weiss did, it was a secret that the two of them shared, one that neither had told anyone else… but apparently Ozpin knew, probably had all along. Ozpin continued on as the wedding's official before it came to Ruby and Nora's favorite part.

"You may now kiss the Bride." Ozpin walked back as the two youths faced each other Jaune reaching forward with nervous hands and flipping up the veil smiling at the sight of his new bride.

"Well Weiss, last chance for you to go running to the hills." Jaune and Weiss both smiled as they leaned into each other ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls as Jaune bent her back into a bit of a dip much to the crowds now roar of approval. The two came up for air finally and Weiss smirked at her now husband.

"That was for luck, we can't have you messing up now can we, and you need all the help you can get."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A New Arc for Beacon

Silbern cracked his neck as his pale blonde hair flew into his face covering his face for a moment. With a sigh he pulled his hair together in a short ponytail, just like the one his uncle had. It was the first day of Beacon for new student's, he remembered hearing stories about the school growing up from all of his Aunt's and Uncle's and now he like him and almost all of his father's family would be a student there. Silbern finished getting up before slipping on his jeans and black long sleeve shirt with blue trim. Putting his partial thigh plates into position Silbern picked up his heavy white and silver long coat, with a bit of a flourish he threw it around himself his arm's catching the proper shoulders and let the garment fall into place. Over that went his upper body armor, a simple white and silver trimmed front and back plate, pauldrons on his shoulders and bracers on his forearms. The final thing he grabbed was the thick belt that acted both as the tie on the long coat but more importantly held his long sword.

The young man exited the inn he was staying in after a nice chat with the owner, an older man named Josepie, nice man. As Silbern looked around planning the rest of his day he walked into something that almost fell… acting quickly thanks to his lessons at home Silbern was able to grab the…girl and make sure she didn't fall before taking a look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl had Brown hair with a red streak and emerald green bright eyes… Silbern lost his voice for a second, this was by far the most attractive girl he had ever seen in his life, the girl was in a light grey coat and had a black Derby hat with an emerald band… in her hand was a thin ebony cane with a silver tip and a very, very pure white dust crystal. She was short, only coming up to his chest despite her being in boots. The two stood there for a second just looking at each other.

"It's not a problem," Silbern thanked whatever part of his brain was still working enough to speak before it became awkward. Working off of that the rest of his brain kicked in. "My fault actually, I was lost in thought. So on your way to the ferry to Beacon?"

"Uh-huh," The girl smiled and looked around trying to get her bearings. "I'm sorry, I was the one who stopped, I'm actually from Atlus, but I wanted to come here, my hero's went here to school and I want to be like them so… and now I'm babbling aren't I, My father… oh dear I was about to start off again… I'll…"

Silbern almost laughed at the girl's quickly blushing face, but that would have earned him a fate worse than death if his mother or aunt's found out.

"It's fine; I understand where you're coming from. And I'm a bit of a local, and we seem to be headed to the same place, and for the same reason." Silbern tapped the blue handle of his blade as he offered the girl his arm. "Why don't I escort you there myself?"

"Fair enough mysterious stranger…" the girl slipped her arm through the offered one and the two set off towards the station, the soft clicks of her cane and the clink of his sword against his thigh plate were the only sound for a moment before Silbern spoke up again.

"Silbern Arc, at your service." It took the girl a second to process… this was the son of one of her Hero's… well two but Jaune was more her brother's hero… but Weiss Arc… that would make the sword…

"Crocea Mors… I'm sorry, I should have…" She stopped babbling and glared at Silbern as he burst out laughing her free hand smacking the boy on the arm. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost set you off again… you know when someone gives you their name and the two of you are walking together what the polite thing to do is…right?"

"…" The girl glared at the boy a moment more before laughing slightly to herself. "Fair enough, and I'm sorry to…"

"Well?"

"Oh… sorry… Amelia, Amelia Candlelight…"

"Well Miss Candlelight." Silbern motioned with his head over to the jests, "We're here, ready for a life of adventure and glory?"

[-FIN-]

* * *

><p><strong>Alright My Pretties you know the deal<strong>

** Read **

**Review **

**Eat Pancakes **


	2. BNA: PSA

**Hello my dear readers, this is a Public Service Announcement that I am carrying on with the Epilogue in a new Multi-Chapter Story, Beacon's New Arc. **


End file.
